Super Friends (1980)
Opening Titles * "Super Friends" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Producers: Gerard Baldwin, Don Jurwich, Art Scott * Directors: Ray Patterson, George Gordon, Charles A. Nichols, Oscar Dufau, Carl Urbano, Rudy Zamora * Story Supervision: Ray Parker * Story Editor: Jeff Scott * Story: Haskell Barkin, Dick Conway, Kerry Cummings, Willie Gilbert, Don Glut, Owen Harris, Mark Jones, Elana Lesser, Norman Maurer, Duane Poole, Janai Pringle, Dick Robbins, J. Kenneth Rotcop, Cliff Ruby, Henry Sharp, John Strong, Marshall L. Williams * Story Direction: Alvaro Arce, John Bruno, Robert Dranko, Jan Green, Rick Hoberg, Cullen Houghtaling, Don Jurwich, Emilie Kong, Larry Latham, Ron Maidenberg, Hal Mason, Will Meugniot, Michael O'Connor, Mario Piluso, Dick Sebast, Mike Sekowsky, Don Sheppard, George Singer, Paul Sommer, Howard Swift, Bob Taylor, Alex Toth, Warren Tufts, Al Wilson, Roy Wilson, Tom Yakutis * Recording Directors: Gordon Hunt, Don Jurwich, Wally Burr * Assistant to the Recording Director: Ginny McSwain * Voices: Norman Alden, Jack Angel, Marlene Aragon, Lewis Bailey, Michael Bell, Wally Burr, Bill Callaway, Ted Cassidy, Melanie Chartoff, Henry Corden, Regis Cordic, Danny Dark, Patty Dworkin, Richard Erdman, Al Fann, Shannon Farnon, Aileen Fitzpatrick, Ruth Forman, Pat Fraley, Peggy Frees, Kathy Garver, Bob Hastings, Bob Holt, Jane James, Joyce Jameson, Buster Jones, Stanley Jones, Casey Kasem, Joyce Mancini, Ken Mars, Ross Martin, Amanda McBroom, Chuck McClennan, Julie McWhirter, Don Messick, Richard Paul, Vic Perrin, Barney Phillips, James Reynolds, Mike Road, Renny Roker, Stanley Ralph Ross, Dick Ryal, Mike Rye, Olan Soule, Janet Waldo, Vernee Watson, Jimmy Weldon, Frank Welker, Louise Williams, Bill Woodson * Layout Supervision: John Ahern, Don Morgan * Key Layout: John Tucker, Terry Morgan, Warren Marshall, Homer Jonas * Layout: Hal Ambro, Kurt Anderson, Dale Barnhart, Greg Bombeck, Al Budnick, Nino Carbe, Tom Coppola, Susan Crossley, Sukhi Dail, Charles Downs, Hak Ficq, Owen Fitzgerald, Rene Garcia, Drew Gentle, Moe Gollub, Paul Gruwell, C. L. Hartman, Mike Hodgson, Gary Hoffman, Jack Huber, Alex Ignatiev, Ray Jacobs, Homer Jonas, Mike Kawaguchi, Mark Kirkland, Ken Landau, Brad Landreth, Bill Lignante, Greg Martin, Gale Morgan, Jim Mueller, Dan Noonan, Mike O'Mara, Anna Lee Orr, Linda Rowley, Tony Sgroi, Wallace Sides, Terry Slade, Martin Taras, Dean Thompson, Toby, John Walker, Al Wilson * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title Design: Bill Perez * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Curtis Cim, Jack Kirby, Andre LeBlanc, Mike Sekowsky, Bob Singer, Alex Toth, George Wheeler * Animation Supervision: Bill Keil, Jay Sarbry, Bob Goe * Animation: Ed Aardal, Bob Alvarez, Frank Andrina, Cliff Augustson, Colin Baker, Anne Marie Bardwell, Ed Barge, Tom Barnes, Warren Batchelder, Max Becraft, Bob Bemiller, Richard Bowman, Bob Bransford, Becky Bristow, James Brummett, Oliver Callahan, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Roger Chiasson, Steve Clark, Richard Coleman, Joanna Combellick, John Conning, Jesse Cosio, Doug Crane, Gabor Csupo, Zeon Davush, Daniel De La Vega, Xenia DeMattia, Elaine Despins, Charles Downs, Joan Drake, Judith Ann Drake, Norm Drew, Lillian Evans, Marcia Fertig, Gail Finkeldei, Hugh Fraser, Al Gaivoto, Charles Gammage, Miguel Garcia, Mark Glamack, Fernando Gonzalez, Alan Green, Jack Hadley, Jeff Hall, Terry Harrison, Bob Hathcock, Fred Hellmich, Harry Holt, Charles Howell, Bill Hutten, Volus Jones, Mario Julio, Jim Keeshen, Bob Kirk, Aundre Knutson, Rick Leon, Teresa Loewy, Hicks Lokey, Michael Longden, Ernesto Lopez, Ed Love, Tony Love, Mircea Manta, Mauro Maressa, Duncan Marjoribanks, Bob Matz, Burt Medall, Larry Miller, Tran Vu Minh, Ken Muse, Constantin Mustatea, Ron Myrick, Frank Nakielski, Sean Newton, Margaret Nichols, Eduardo Olivares, Margaret Parkes, Don Patterson, Lester Pegues, Jr., Barney Posner, Bill Pratt, Delpino Ramirez, Harry Rasmussen, Anna Lois Ray, Tom Ray, William Recinos, Morey Reden, Vive Risto, Arnulfo Rivera, Mitch Rochon, Tom Ruegger, Jay Sarbry, Joel Seibel, Kunio Shimamura, Mark Simon, Ed Solomon, Paul Sommer, Ken Southworth, Leo Sullivan, Robert Taylor, Barry Temple, Dave Tendlar, Dick Thompson, Bob Trochim, Richard Trueblood, Robert Tyler, Carlos Vincenzi, Carlo Vinci, Russ Von Neida, John Walker, Ron Westlund, Allen Wilzbach * Assistant Animation Supervision: John Boersema, Bob Goe, Rick Leon * Assistant Animation: Tom Sito * Animation Coordinator: John Boersema * Backgrounds: Deborah Akers, Lorraine Andrina, Fernando Arce, Greg Battes, Daniela Bielecka, Dario Campanile, Nino Carbe, Jim Coleman, Ron Dias, Gil DiCicco, Dennis Durrell, Flamarion Ferreira, Martin Forte, Bob Gentle, Bonnie Goodknight, Ann Guenther, Tom Hames, Marsha Hanes, James Hegedus, Eric Heschong, Jim Hickey, Paro Hozumi, Mike Humphries, Richard Khim, Phil Lewis, Bill Lorencz, Norm McGary, Michele Moen, Andy Phillipson, Phil Phillipson, Bill Proctor, Michael Reinman, Jeff Richards, Jeff Riche, Craig Robertson, Ron Roesch, Bob Schaefer, Sera Segal-Alsberg, Gary Selvaggio, Marilyn Shimokochi, Dick Thomas, Cal Titus, Peter Van Elk, Dennis Venizelos * Background Supervision: Al Gmuer * Checking and Scene Planning: Jackie Banks, Evelyn Sherwood, Cindy Smith * Xerography: Star Wirth * Ink and Paint Supervision: Alison Victory, Billie Kerns * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Joe Citarella, Bill Getty * Technical Supervision: Jerry Mills * Supervising Film Editors: Larry C. Cowan, Dick Elliott * Camera: Ross Avery, Bob Berry, Allen Childs, Marc Debbaudt, Candace Edwards, George Epperson, Tom Epperson, Chuck Flekal, Curt Hall, Ron Jackson, Mike Kane, Raymond Lee, Ralph Migliori, Joe Ponticelle, Sherry Popovich, Jerry Smith, Larry Smith, Terry Smith, Neil Viker, Roy Wade, Brandy Whittington, Jerry Whittington * Music Editors: Richard Allen, Sam Horta, Joe Sandusky, David Spence, Robert Talboy * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Effects Editors: Michael Bradley, Rick Eiseman, Mark Green, Denise Horta, Eileen Horta, Mark Mangini, Joseph Reitano, Kerry Williams, Tom Syslo, Robert Waxman * Sound by: Producer's Sound Service Inc., Glen Glenn PAP * Music and Sound Editing: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Executives in Charge of Production: Margaret Loesch and Jayne Barbera * A Hanna-Barbera Production * "Based upon the characters appearing in the Justice League of America and Super Friends comics published by DC Comics, Inc." * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * ©1977, 1978, 1979, 1980 DC Comics, Inc. and Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera Productions · A Taft Broadcasting Company Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:DC Comics Category:TV Series Category:End Credits Category:ABC Category:Taft Broadcasting Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises